


Threat

by paxton1976



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dismemberment, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Gourmet attacks Kaneki, Uta gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

He had just wrapped the tape measure around his newest client when he heard the door chime. Seconds later, the door slammed violently. He furrowed his brow and continued with the measurements.

“I'll be with you in a bit,” Uta said loudly. Someone was walking quickly towards them, heavy footfalls marking anger. He jumped as he heard several jars and bottles crash to the floor. He looked in the direction of the disturbance. The smaller ghoul had slung his mask onto the table, knocking several items off of it. The shock of white hair had him lowering his defenses, but raised many questions. 

“Kaneki, what's wrong? What happened?” Uta asked. The half-ghoul looked to him. His single kakugan was blazing, his other eye searing with anger. His shirt was torn and soaked in places. Uta unraveled the tape measure and told the man he'd be right back.

“No, just leave me alone,” Kaneki grumbled as he stomped up the stairs. He opened the door at the top, walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Uta turned to his client, vexed. 

“Hey man, I get it. You want me to come back?”

“I really hate to do this. Leave your number. I'll call you when things calm down. Do you want a premade for the time being?” the mask-maker asked. The man nodded and looked at the selection of masks on the wall. After selecting a jester mask and leaving his number, he waved and exited the shop. The raven-haired ghoul took a deep breath and slowly sauntered up the stairs. When he entered the apartment he heard water running in the bathroom. The door was open, indicating Kaneki didn't want to be alone. He paused when he reached the bathroom and leaned absentmindedly against the doorjamb. His eyes widened and breath hitched as he took in the scene in front of him. 

The younger ghoul had his back to him. Several gashes and scratches marred his pale skin. What concerned Uta the most was the bites. He had fought someone viciously and was moderately injured. He could tell it was taking him longer to heal. When was the last time he had eaten? Was he hurt more severely than Uta thought? The young half-ghoul was cleaning his wounds. He glanced into the mirror, seeing Uta watching him.

“I told you not to worry about it.”

“Kaneki, I love you. Of course I'm going to worry about you. Now what happened?” 

Kaneki continued to dab at a bite wound on his arm. Uta crossed his arms, waiting for the other to elaborate. The half-ghoul closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Fucking Shuu happened. Hinami and I had plans to go to the bookstore. She's been whining I don't spend enough time with her. We had a decent time. Hinami had fun. I walked her back to Touka's apartment around eight. I talked with Touka for a few minutes and left. That asshole jumped me about a mile from here.”

“But it's almost 11, Kaneki,” Uta observed. His temper was exploding within him, but he had to stay calm for the young man's sake. Kaneki looked into the water in the sink. Uta knew he didn't want to tell him what happened.

“Kaneki?”

“I was walking around. I couldn't come home this early. I needed to heal.”

Uta took a deep breath. He had to control his anger. He didn't want to scare the white-haired ghoul. It didn't take much to throw the young ghoul over the edge. Uta took a deep breath and stood behind the smaller man. He sniffed the young man's enticing scent and placed a kiss on his neck. He took the towel from the other's hand and gently pressed it against a tear on his shoulder. He continued cleaning the wounds on his lover's body. Inside he was seething, he was filled with murderous intent. Shuu would pay. He would pay dearly. 

“Kaneki, how about a bath? It will help you relax and heal better. While you're soaking, I'll go get something to eat.” The younger man nodded and began to peel off the rest of his clothes. Uta allowed himself the pleasure of watching his boyfriend get undressed. He turned and twisted the tap of the bathtub on. Once it was half full he motioned for the half ghoul to climb in. He helped him get settled and then crouched next to the tub, holding his hand. He raised the half-ghoul's hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

“I'll be back in a little bit. Take your time.” He pressed his lips to the other's hand again, rose and strode out of the room. He pulled open his closet and pulled out the clothes he was looking for. He quickly shed his current outfit and threw them in the pile in the corner. He stepped into a pair of black jeans, pulled a black tshirt over his head and put on his black hoodie. He pulled his long locks into a ponytail and raised the hood. He dug through the bottom of his closet, looking for his boots. He could move almost silently in them. He needed the element of surprise tonight. He observed his appearance in the mirror for a moment, then nodded. This would work. Minutes later, he exited the shop.

 

Tsukiyama Shuu was ecstatic. This was a monumental day. He gently swirled the blood in his wine glass, reflecting upon the events and pièce de résistance of the day. He had visited his favorite cafe this morning. Hinami was there, sipping a cup of coffee and reading a book. She was so naive, so innocent. He knew she would inadvertently let slip what was going on with the object of his desires. He was almost giddy when he found out they were going to a bookstore tonight. He would wait in the shadows. Just another taste. He needed a taste of that sweet, delectable blood. And it was so much better than he imagined! After that first bite, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop. He probably would have killed the white-haired ghoul had the other not smashed his head against the wall. When he regained consciousness, Kaneki was gone. Such a shame. He would have to wait for the perfect time.

“Très bien, mon amour. Next time, it shall be so much better,” he said to himself.

“There will be no next time.”

Shuu's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice behind him. He sat up straight and started to rise, but the other man was too quick. He was forced back into his chair. The hooded figure's face was inches from his. He had heard rumors that Uta had laid claim to Kaneki. The tattooed ghoul's unwelcome presence was proof of truth.

“Ah, Uta-san. How nice of you to visit on this wonderful night. If I had known you were going to drop by, I would have prepared something exquisite for us to share!”

“From what I can tell you've already had your something exquisite tonight. Something that doesn't belong to you. Shuu, you know better. He's mine. You violated our relationship. You know better.”

Shuu shrugged off the other man's words and waved his hand with a flourish.

“Oh, but my dear Uta, there is no reason we cannot share Kaneki-kun. There is enough of him to go around.”

He watched as the other ghoul released his ukaku slowly. His wings were pitch black, wavering, pure wickedness. Uta lowered his hood so The Gourmet could see his face. He shot Shuu a venomous smile that didn't touch his eyes. The purple-haired ghoul gulped suddenly. He was in trouble. Before he could release his koukaku, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the ukaku buried in his body. Uta whirled around, ripping his kagune out of Shuu's body. The taller ghoul dropped to his knees. He raised his hands to the hole in his chest. He was in shock. 

“Uta-san, surely we can...come to some kind of....agreement,” he said, interrupted by coughs. He pulled his handkerchief out and dabbed his lips. The cloth was stained with blood. He jerked his head up to the enraged ghoul.

“Uta-san, this is not like you! Let's discuss this like civilized men.” He held out his arm, intending to shake hands with the man. Uta's eyes flashed as his ukaku rushed forward again, severing the other ghoul's hand. He grabbed his wrist, howling in pain. He bent over and rested his head on the floor, rocking back and forth. It was going to take him forever to heal from this onslaught. He hoped his intruder was done with his attack. He didn't know how much he could take. He had heard tales of how ruthless the mask-maker had been in his past. He thought he had left it behind him. Now here he was, taking the brunt of his anger. 

He felt the gentle caress of the ukaku against his back. He whimpered in fear. He didn't know what the other ghoul had in mind. Uta was driven by emotion and revenge. It was a very dangerous combination. He looked down to the pool of blood forming on the carpet. His blood. He was beginning to feel very dizzy.

“I will only say this once and you had better listen,” Uta began, his voice low and deadly. “You will leave Kaneki alone. You will not talk to him. You will not be seen in his presence. If I so much as hear you are in the same building or street as him, I will kill you. I will kill you and not think twice about it. You're trash. You're expendable. No one would miss you. Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly, Uta-san!” he stammered out. “Please, just let me be. You have nothing to worry about from me ever again.”

“Good,” the raven-haired ghoul responded. Shuu let out a deep breath, waiting for the man to leave. He was not leaving. The purple-haired ghoul turned his head to the other man. 

“You're pathetic,” he said as he pierced The Gourmet's body with his ukaku yet again, every point of the wings penetrating flesh. Shuu gasped and spat out a tremendous amount of blood.

“Uta-san,” he wheezed, “Please....I promise...please...I need to heal...I need..”

“I don't give a fuck what you need. Eat yourself. I've heard you've done it before.” 

Uta walked past him towards to the door. He stopped suddenly and turned, looking Shuu in the eyes.

“Oh, forgot one thing.” He pulled a knife out of the back pocket of his jeans. The silver gleamed in the low lamplight. The purple-haired ghoul laughed weakly.

“A knife?” He laughed again, “You know that won't hurt me.”

Uta squatted in front of the other man, grabbed his hair and roughly lifted his head. The smile on the tattooed ghoul was the scariest thing he'd ever seen.

“It's quinque,” he stated and slashed the other's throat in one motion. He dropped Shuu's head, watching it bounce off the floor once. He turned and made his way out of the mansion, stepping over the bodies that littered the floor.

 

Kaneki woke up the next morning to birds chirping. He opened his eyes slowly. He tried to raise his hand to run across his face, but it was being held. He turned his head, focusing his eyes on the man next to him. A weak smile crept upon his face as he saw the concern on his lover's face.

“Good morning, Kaneki. How are you feeling?”

“Still really weak, but better. Thank you for taking care of me last night.”

Uta lowered his lips to the younger ghoul's. The kiss was sweet and conveyed the love he felt for him. He smiled against the half-ghoul's lips and kissed him again before pulling back. It was a long night. Kaneki always had a difficult time regenerating. He would become delirious with fever and violently nauseous. Uta attributed it to the human elements of his body. He was there to hold the half-ghoul all night, reassuring him it would be ok when words were necessary. He fed him throughout the night. 

“Why were you gone for so long last night?” the younger man asked suddenly. His gaze never wavered at the question.

“I had a difficult time finding a decent meal.” 

“Oh.”

The chiming of Kaneki's phone broke the silence. The young man groaned as he rolled over and answered his phone. He greeted the other caller and listened to the conversation. He sat up abruptly and looked to the older man. His mouth dropped open as he continued to listen. 

“Oh, yeah, I'm still here, Touka. All dead you say? Where is Tsukiyama?” He listened for a few more moments before replying. “Well, thanks for letting me know. You too. Bye.” He pressed the end button and looked down at his phone. 

“Uta, there was an attack on the Tsukiyama residence last night.”

“Really? That's a shame. Is everyone ok?” the raven-haired ghoul asked nonchalantly. 

“No. All of his servants are dead. Tsukiyama is critically injured...” he stopped, pondering how to ask the next question. “You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?”

Uta lifted a mug off the nightstand, taking a sip of coffee before handing it to the younger man. He watched as the half-ghoul gulped the scorching liquid down. He lifted one eyebrow at his actions, watching him with interest.

“Uta?”

He wound his fingers through the younger man's, pulling him against his chest. He lowered his head and their lips met.

“Let's just say he will never bother you again.”

Kaneki's eyes widened at the declaration. Uta kissed him again.

“I love you, Kaneki. I would do anything for you, to keep you safe. Even if it meant killing another.”

 

Author's Notes:  
Uta's kagune has never been revealed, however I envision him having a very evil looking, black ukaku. It fits him perfectly.

Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
